New Things
by magikarpsan
Summary: Nitori hates routines and loves changes and finding new things he loves. This includes new things he loves for his lovers to do to him.
1. New Things

**Edited by :tumblr user spacexual **

**Check them out you pervs**

Nitori was all about new experiences. He loved learning new languages and about new cultures; the thrill of meeting new people was almost overwhelming. He absolutely hated routines; doing the same old boring thing was so…_ boring_ to him. Lucky for his lovers, this passion for new things was reflected in the bedroom. Although experimenting with himself was just as important.

Nitori laid back on his back with an ice dildo that he had made with help of the internet next to him and both of his hands down his pants. Rin had gone out to practice with his Iwatobi friends and Nitori couldn't resist the opportunity to try out what he had been thinking about for the past few days.

He jerked his hard cock and fingered himself with his other hand. He moved his hands in unison. He couldn't wait to experience the coldness inside of himself, but the toy had to warm up before doing anything with it.

He moved his fingers, spreading himself and jerking his hand faster. His moans grew louder and filled up the room. He was at his limit already, but that wasn't going to stop him. He stopped jerking off and grabbed the toy.

He thought about it for a minute.

Was it worth it? He had heard that it felt really good from some, but others simply complained. A certain blogger had been scarred by his experience with an ice cube. Was he really going to do it?

Yeah, he was.

He lowered the toy, pressing the ice from his chest down to his hole. He spread his legs further and began pressing the chill into his hole.

At first Nitori thought he wouldn't be able to do it. It was way too cold. But what would be the fun of walking out now?

He continued to press in until the tip was in. He bit his lower lip and continued pushing it in. The coldness was a little extreme but he still loved it. The way his warmth collided with the freezing cold of the ice had him shivering.

The low temperature was producing almost a piercing pain, but that was what Nitori was enjoying the most out of everything.

When he finally was able to reach his prostrate he whimpered and curled his toes. He began to move the dildo faster and harder. He didn't know what it was about it, but it was amazing.

He moved his hand down to jerk himself once again and quickly came all over himself. The come sprayed onto his stomach and he finally took the toy out of himself.

He laid there and stared at the ceiling. His breathing was still fast.

This is why he loved trying new things.

**Hahahah tumblr user rintori. **

**3?**

**I signed up for Rin's Birthday Bash in AO3 and Makoharu festival on tumblr! I'll make sure to continue Servings Days first tho!**


	2. Is It Cold In Here?

**Edited by: eatingfireflies**

**Check them out yo!**

"Rin-senpai" Nitori struggled against the rope that tied his hands on his back. "Is it ready yet?" He gave up on hiding the desperation in his voice.

"It's still warming up." Rin mouth pressed against Nitori's neck. He kissed and bit at the pale skin, leaving a trail of red spots. His fingers moved inside of Nitori at an agonizingly slow pace. He went down to Nitori's chest and teased his nipples making Nitori moan and squirm under his body.

"Senpai, _please_."

"Contrary to popular belief I can't actually make wax melt faster with my hotness." Rin chuckled, lowered his mouth to Nitori's dick, and teased the head with his tongue.

"F-fine." Nitori moved his hips in attempt to shove himself inside Rin's mouth but he missed when Rin brought his mouth back. Nitori curled his toes and shifted his hips towards Rin's fingers but failed once again.

"S-stop that. Is it ready yet?"

Rin left Nitori to check on the completely melted candle they had left on the night stand. He blew out the light and grabbed the hot container.

"I gotta let it cool down a little." Rin walked back to the bed with the candle in one hand, sat on the edge, and kissed Nitori lightly.

"N-n-no, I'll be fine just do it already." Nitori pressed his face against Rin's leg.

"Give it a minute. You're so impatient. I don't want to see your pretty skin covered with burns." He carefully placed himself on top of Nitori and lowered his head to Nitori's dick. Slowly Rin took in his mouth all of Nitori's length and sucked lightly, teasing him.

When he felt the wax was cold enough he put the hand that was holding the candle over Nitori's lower stomach and lets some of the wax drop down onto the skin.

Nitori moaned loudly and lifted his hips, causing Rin to gag.

"S-sorry." Nitori blushed and looked down at Rin.

"It's fine." He dropped more of the wax and with his other hand put his fingers inside of Nitori where they had been before.

"Senpai." Rin dropped more wax and Nitori tensed. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes concentrating on every one of Rin's moves.

Rin walked away again and time picked up one of Nitori's favorite toys. He walked back to the bed and looked at Nitori who waited impatiently with his eyes closed.

Rin smirked and placed himself between's Nitori's legs once again. This time Nitori's legs were placed on Rin's shoulders. Rin slowly lowered his hand and pressed the toy against Nitori's hole.

RIn pressed in and inserted the whole dildo inside of Nitori.

"It's colddd."

"Well it is made of ice, genius." Rin pressed in harder and dropped some of the cooling wax from the candle he still held.

Nitori moaned and opened his eyes to look at Rin as he dropped more of the hot wax on his chest, near his nipple. Rin pressed the ice dildo all the way in and began moving it in and out of Nitori.

"I'm gonna come R-Rin-senpai." Rin kept moving the ice inside of Nitori and eventually dropped the candle when it completely cooled. He leaned forward to kiss Nitori, pressing te dildo deeper inside and hitting the spot that always makes him go crazy. Most people would have been in pain in such a position but, Rin had the luck of learning about Nitori's flexibility early on in their relationship.

Nitori moaned loud enough for the other students in their dorm to hear but didn't worry about it. He was too concentrated on the chill that ran through his spine every time Rin pressed the cold toy inside of him and hit his prostate.

"Rin!"

Rin planted a sloppy kiss on Nitori's lips and felt the as his boyfriend released himself on his chest. Rin pressed the dildo some more into Nitori and lowered himself in order to lick off the come on Nitori's torso.

Rin loved tasting Nitori's come. It was really salty but that was his favorite part.

"Rin-senpai…" Nitori looked down at Rin, "Y-you're really hard."

Rin smirked "I'll take care of it."

"B-But-" RIn turned Nitori around and began undoing the rope around his wrists.

"Today was for you, remember birthday boy?" Rin placed a kiss on Nitori's nose and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Ai."

**I'm gonna 100% honest and say that I actually didn't edit that last part because I didn't really feel like it. (I am so sorry for my beta reader T_T) Anyway, almost done with the 5 (I think?) chapter of serving days, then I have to edit the previous one and send it. Sorry for the delay. After that will be Rin's Birthday Mash which honestly shouldn't be too long. **

**Sorry I've been taking so long, I'm getting back up because midterms are like in two weeks, and I have an SAT at the end of the month, and then homework and college and tutoring agh.**


End file.
